wof_forumsfandomcom-20200216-history
Angel
Angel (emeraldangel802) is one of the more well-known forumers, having been around for a very long time. She is an "old forumer," and known for her role in the early stages of GvE. She was a participant in many Rps and some FWRPS, including, -the renowned SETAL (standing for “Seven Eggs Taken And Lost”) -Mutants Rp -Fantasy Creature Boarding School Rp -Winged People Rp -and many more. FWRPS include: -GVE (stands for “Good Vs. Evil” was leader of the light side, and she invented Mega-evolutions, her’s being Aether) -PAF (stands for “Pokémon Adventure Forum” created it) -CFI (stands for “Code Forum Interface” was an anti-virus) -FA (stands for “Forum Apocalypse” joined much later) -ML (stands for “Miraculous Ladybug” was an early joiner, but she left it soon after.) She didn’t create a lot of Rps or Fanfics, preferring to join them or read them. She did create three decently successful fanfics though with her time on the forums, them being; -“Am I a monster?” (An old WoF Fanfic, one of the first, and probably her only finished one, about one of her OCs, a Sandwing Rainwing hybrid named Kiwi). -“Hidden in Plain Sight” (Although this was a LoZ related Fanfic Of Zelda many people actually read it and liked it. She got decently far before apparently forgetting about it). -“Life Rises And Life Falls” (probably her most successful WoF Fanfic, it had multiple characters and she hinted at having many twists and turns in the plot, but she never was able to finish it). She was known (as a forumer) for her love of cookies, sweets, and giving others hugs. She had a bright and pretty optimistic attitude, usually trying to cheer others up who needed it. She enjoyed creating OCs, and liked giving them extreme or even “anime-like” appearances. She especially loved wings, birds, and had many fandoms that she loved. She is also known for her faith as a Christian, usually referring to God or Jesus lovingly as ‘Him’ or ‘He’, always trying to use a capital ‘H’. She has recently left the forums, because she believes that if she stayed any longer, she would say or do something she would regret. Also, she believes that the forums have changed in a way that stops her from wanting to go back. She thinks that it has become more bitter, and more focused on celebrating ideals she does not and cannot agree with, instead of focusing on what the forums are really about. She misses her friends, but does not want to be changed for the worse by staying on the forums rather than with her family, or eventually give up her beliefs and faith because of the constant pressure on them by the forums, or even have her grades drop because of being on the forums. So, she has left. I’ve tried and tried, but now I need to stop trying, and let Him work. Maybe this is His test for me, to learn that sometimes you need to shake the dust off your feet and move on. Doesn’t mean it won’t be painful or hard, and it doesn’t mean i’m not allowed to miss anyone or I must forget all of the good times, but this period of my life is over. I know i’ve Been so flaky and unfaithful to you guys, and I am so sorry for that. You guys deserve better, and I apologize for the way I have sometimes treated you all. However, there is a difference to this leaving. I’ve told a friend, about this place and what I have been going through, as I know I needed to either stay forever or leave forever. I need to stop the wishy-washiness of my “no attachments and can go or stay when I want”. It was wrong and unfair to you guys and to my family. So, because I knew I needed something to change, I finally, FINALLY, told a friend. She’s going to help me and encourage me and admonish me, to make sure that I don’t fall into temptation again and hurt you guys, my family, and myself. I’m glad I finally told someone, and I know that something has changed. I am going to miss each and every one of you guys, who are each unique and different in their own way, and I hope you don’t take offense to the fact that I pray for each and every one of you guys because I love you all and want you to go far in life. God is doing a good work in me, and part of me learning to grow in more areas is needing to let go of this place. it’s Taught me so many things and has given me so many good and bad experiences, and I will always treasure the lessons I have learned and the fun I have had. I have done all I can on the forums, and now He is calling me away from them, maybe to not only help me grow but also you guys as well. I’ll miss you guys. *hugs* So now, I leave you with one last truth, the good news of great joy, the Gospel that saved my life. I believe in God, the Holy Spirit, and Jesus Christ, as 3 in 1 and 1 in 3. I believe God sent His only begotten son, Jesus Christ, to be born of the virgin Mary, to live a perfect life, then to be accused of crimes he never committed, before being whipped, slandered, spit on, beaten, laughed at, persecuted, then, above all, hung upon a tree in the most degrading way, to die the most painful and humiliating death of All for the same sinners that hung Him on that tree and would refuse Him or outright hate Him. I believe after three days in the grave, He rose again, paying for all of our sins of everyone in the world, past present and future, in full, and that if we only repent and believe in Him, we will be saved. It is short, and a bit messy, but that is my telling of what He has done for me, for us This is the man, the one true God, the one whom I love. The one who picks me up when I fall, encourages me, strengthens me, cleanses me, fulfills Me. He is my everything, and without Him I am dust. Thank you, for everything. Category:"Old Forumer" Category:Forumers Category:Females